Uncertain Love
by ArcticFox321
Summary: Tenten loved Neji, but when he cheated on her with a different woman, she turned to Sasuke Uchiha. But was he truly the one, or will he break her heart as well? Neji/Ten/Sas
1. Neji

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chapter One: Neji**_

"Alright! Team Gai, your training has ended for today!" Gai sensei declared as he brushed the sweat from his forehead. The trio, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, had sank down to the ground, exhausted and wanting to go home. Well, maybe not Lee. It was about 6:00 p.m, and the team was getting ready to go their separate ways. "Alrighty, Lee, let's go!!" Gai sensei exclaimed as he took off down the road, Lee hot on his trail. Neji and Tenten were left behind to choke on the dust.

Tenten looked up at Neji, who continued to look ahead. Carefully, she laced her fingers through his, slowly tightening the grip. Neji then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" he whispered. "Sure." Tenten replied softly. Once they pulled apart, Tenten realized that Neji's headband leather was torn at the top. "Hey, Neji. 'Lemme see your headband." she held her hand out. Neji obediently took off his headband, placing it in her soft palm. "I'm going to fix this, okay? I will bring it back to you later." Tenten closed her hand on the headband and smiled at Neji. He smiled back, and they both went in opposite directions, heading home.

* * *

Time slowly passed by as Tenten carefully stiched Neji's headband together. Her clock read 7:49 p.m. '_I think I'll go give him his headband now. I think I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself.' _Tenten silently praised herself and her sewing skills. As she stepped outside into the crisp air, she could hear dogs barking in the distance, and the talking of village residents. Tenten made her way to the Hyuuga mansion, and like always, she would go to Neji's window and wait for him to let her in.

Tenten perched herself outside of Neji's window and peered in. Tenten was shocked to see that Neji wasn't alone. She made sure that she was concealed well enough that neither of them could see her. Neji was with a girl his age, possibly a few years older. She already had all of her womanly features. She had long black hair and she was wearing a tight tan button up shirt and a brown skirt. Tenten's grip tightened on Neji's headband as she reluctantly continued to watch.

"Kaori..." Neji began to say. Tenten's heart began to beat rappidly. '_He knows her name?!'_ she thought angrily. "Neji, why bother with words?" Kaori interrupted, silencing Neji. Neji almost seemed afraid to be in her presence, yet he wouldn't leave her. "You know what I want." she finished, and instantly captured Neji's lips with her own. Tenten's jaw dropped as she realized Neji didn't try to refuse her. They soon were down on the floor, doing unknown things. Tears rolled down Tenten's cheeks, and her heart continued to beat quickly. "Jerk..." she mumbled, dropping his headband on the stone tiled outside ground to the hyuuga mansion. It made a 'CLANK' noise, and Tenten ran off to her house, leaving Neji and Kaori to themselves.

Neji heard the noise outside and his head shot up. "Neji? What is it?" Kaori asked, her top half open. "Wait here." he instructed as he moved over to his window. He unlocked it and looked down at the ground, only to see his headband with a message attached to it. It read:

_Neji, I fixed your headband! I hope I did a good job! Oh, and if you look behind the metal part of your headband, I wrote something special for you!_

_-Tenten_

Neji looked at the back of the metal part of his headband. It had NejixTenten engraved on it. "...damn..." Neji mumbled under his breath as he slammed the window shut, startling Kaori. "Neji, what's wrong?" Kaori asked, touching his arm. "Nothing. I'll be back." Neji snapped angrily as he jerked his arm from her grasp. Kaori just glared at him and began to button her shirt back up.

'_Damn. I messed up big time.' _Neji cursed at himself for being so stupid and rushed over to Tenten's house, knocking loudly on the door. "Tenten!" Neji yelled from the outside of her living room door. Tenten lay curled up on the couch, a pillow covering her face. "Tenten!! Answer me!! Please!" He yelled again. Tenten made no attempt to move. "What you saw wasn't...I mean, you weren't supposed to..." Neji couldn't come up with an excuse to what she saw. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!" Tenten cried out from her living room. Neji was taken back by her words. "AND YOU SUCK AT LYING!!" Neji wasn't going to try to convince her to open the door anymore. He scuffed his feet and slowly made his way back to the Hyuuga Mansion.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading and if you liked it please review! I will try to update soon!!**


	2. Sasuke

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Sasuke**_

Early the next morning, Team Gai got together again at the training grounds, except there was one problem. Neji Hyuuga was **late.** Since when would the great prodigy Neji Hyuuga be late? Gai-sensei and Lee were busy training away, but Tenten was resting against a tree, deep in thought. '_Since when is Neji ever late?' _She thought to herself. Then anger and jealousy struck her. '_He's probably making out with Kaori!' _she pounded her right fist into the dirt, smooshing it around.

"Uhh, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked Gai worriedly. "Yes, Lee?" Gai replied. "I think something is troubling our youthful blossom..." Lee finished. Gai just nodded his head in response. A few minutes went by before Lee shouted out "Hey!! Here comes Neji-kun!!" Tenten flinched at the sound of his name, and how he was going to react when he saw her. She lifted up her head and looked at him. Her eyes grew wide as she realized he was wearing the headband that she fixed. She decided to ignore it and continue to ignore him.

He was busy looking down at the dirt, scuffing his feet as he walked. Tenten made sure to put on her "Angry Face" and not show Neji any signs of affection. "Hey." Neji said to everyone. "HI!!" Lee shouted in his face. "Whatever..." Tenten crossed her arms and stood up, walking away from Neji. "Ah." Neji saw that she was walking away and let out a sigh.

About an hour later, the sun was still high in the sky, and that meant more training, but not for Tenten. "Gai-sensei?" Tenten called out to her sensei. "Yes, youthful one?" he replied. "Can I leave now? I have somewhere to be in about twenty minutes." Tenten placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Neji, who was looking at her with interest in what she was talking about. "You have somewhere to be?" Gai repeated. "Yea." Tenten looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. "You mean...LIKE A DATE?!" Lee yelled as he burst into their conversation.

"Lee!! That's none of your business!!" Tenten yelled back, still blushing. Neji sat with his back to a tree, glaring at Tenten. Tenten swallowed nervously, realizing that Neji's eyes were peircing holes into the back of her head. "Yea, so I'm gonna get going now." Tenten said as she pointed down the path towards the village. "Okay, youthful one. But remember, training early tomorrow begins at 5:00 a.m.!!" Gai raised his fist in the air. Tenten sweatdropped and hurried off, swearing she could still hear Gai yelling 5:00 a.m in the background.

* * *

Tenten ran home and changed into a tight yellow button up shirt and a white skirt that went down to her knees. Tenten let her hair out of their buns and tied it back up into one long ponytail. She put on some shiny vanilla lip gloss and then slipped on her shoes. "There. All ready." she said happily as she grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood leaning against a popular resturant in Konoha, obviously waiting for someone. It was around 4:00 p.m. now, and the sun was beginning to set in the distance. "Sasuke!" a voice in the distance yelled. Sasuke was relieved and looked up to see Tenten running towards him. In his eyes, she looked amazing. Her long hair flowing behind her back, the way her skirt ruffled up when she ran, and the way her smile lit up her whole face. "Hey." Sasuke replied happily as he walked up to greet her.

Tenten stood near him and caught her breath, trying to flatten her skirt at the same time. "You look great." Sasuke mumbled, turning his head in the opposite direction because he knew could feel his face heating up. Tenten stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She smiled another one of her heart-stopping smiles, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat. "S-so, do you wanna head in?" Sasuke said as he held out his hand. Tenten had never known Sasuke as the shy type, so seeing him like this was kinda cute. "Sure, thing, Sasuke-kun!" Tenten held out her hand to him and he took it happily, leading her inside.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, things were getting out of hand as Neji purposely tried to destroy everything. Most of the trees were cracked from the stump and lying over, and boulders lie in ashes on the ground. Sweat fell off his head as he continued to push himself. '_Who could she possibly have a date with?'_ Neji thought to himself as he destroyed another tree. Normally, Gai and Lee would be all up in something like this just for the heck of it, but today, the level of fear that Neji is sending of to them is keeping them hidden behind a tree that hadn't fallen victim to his Jyuuken.

Neji was about to attack another tree when he accidentally hit it wrong and sliced his hand on the bark. "DAMMIT!!" he hissed out as he held his hand. He sat down by the tree and brought out his bandages and ointment. Wrapping up a bleeding hand was harder than he imagined, being that whenever he was hurt Tenten would bandage the wound for him. '_Tenten...'_ Neji thought to himself as he struggled to bandage his hand. '_I realize what a big mistake I've made, letting another woman take your place, and I realize that I can't get around without you...where are you, Tenten?'_ Neji looked up at the orange-red sky as the last of the clouds dissapeared.

* * *

"The tip is on the table." Sasuke told the waiter as he and Tenten left the resturant. "Sasuke?" Tenten called out. "Yes?" he replied. "Are you sure that bill wasn't too much for you?" Tenten was worried that Sasuke had spent to much on her. She didn't want to be selfish. "It wasn't. And anyway, I'd spend all the money I had on you." Sasuke smiled gently and grabbed onto her hand. "Want to walk through the park?" Tenten was trying hard not to cry. "S-sure." she smiled and walked closely alongside him.

Once they reached the park, they sat side-by-side on the swings, holding hands and they rocked back and forth. "So, Tenten..." Sasuke began. Tenten looked at him. "What made you want to go on a date with me? I mean, what about Neji? Didn't you like him?" he asked, trying not to sound offensive. "Well, you were the second closest guy-friend I knew, and liked you just as much as Neji." Tenten smiled at him, but then she became quiet again. "Well, I wanted to become his girlfriend, but he already had a girl that liked him, and he liked her back." Tenten began to silently cry.

Sasuke felt bad for Tenten, knowing that she felt great pain. Why would Neji do that when he knew she liked him? Or was he just to dense to realize something so obvious? "So..." Tenten continued. "I let him be happy with her. I wasn't going to come between them. And I think he's alright with that." Sasuke looked at Tenten heart-broken expression. "Do you still love him?" he asked. Tenten shook her head no. "Nah, I'm over him. I thought about it alot, and well...I really like you, Sasuke." Tenten looked up at him.

"You do?" Sasuke looked into her dark brown eyes. She nodded her head yes, and Sasuke had then pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Tenten." he said to her. "Your different from Sakura and all the other girls. You don't rush things and you don't constantly stalk the guy you like. That's what I like about you. Your different, in a good way." he felt her body heat up as they held each other tightly under the starry night.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading this next chapter!! I really love this story, but I'm still unsure if Tenten should go back with Neji or stay with Sasuke!! Thanks again for reading and please review!! I'll update soon!!**


	3. Weird Happiness

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chapter 3: Weird Happiness**_

The next morning, at 5:00 am, training began for Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Tenten had arrived unbelievably early that day, just bouncing with joy. She would giggle, and then there would come the long stream of laughter. She was extremely happy about something that happened to her recently. Lee and Gai then came next, also arriving earlier than 5:00. Then, Neji arrived, exactly at 5:00 am.

Tenten sat with her back against a tree, hugging her knees. She giggled slightly and then went into a fit of laughter, catching looks of confusion from Neji, Lee, and Gai. "What is wrong with her, Gai-sensei?" Lee whispered to his sensei. "She must be awfully happy about something...maybe it was that...**date**." Gai said dramatically, emphasizing **date**. The word 'date' caught Neji's ear as he sat directly across from Tenten, staring blankly at her. Tenten paid no mind to him, though, and continued to giggle and blush.

A little after 5:30 am, Neji was irratated and tired of meditating...and listening to the constant stream of giggles. "Tenten." Neji spoke loudly. "Yes?" Tenten chirped out happily, forgetting completely about what Neji had done to her. "Why are you so happy?" he asked. Tenten looked at him questionably, then began to laugh again. "What are you talking about? I'm fine! Hahaha!" Tenten swished her hand through the air and laughed it off.

Neji raised one eyebrow in the air, crossing his arms. "What happened to ignoring me?" he asked. Tenten then got up and walked over to Neji, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Ignoring you?" Tenten said, smiling brightly. "Why would I do that? We're teammates who need to communicate, right? Your just silly!" Tenten giggled again, shoving Neji gently and then walking away from him, leaving him totally weirded out.

* * *

So Team Gai trained for hours, until the sun was high in the air and afternoon began to move in. Stomach's rumbled loudly, mainly Tenten. "Awww, I forgot to bring my lunch!!" she whined out, grabbing her head with both hands. Neji sat cross-legged and looked down at his bento box. "How careless of you to forget your lunch." Neji said as he looked up at her. "Here. Take mine." he held out the left overs of his food, and there was still a large portion left.

Tenten blushed slightly as she looked at Neji with interest. "A-are you sure?" Tenten asked, smiling down at the ground. '_Does he still have feelings for me?'_ Tenten thought to herself, thinking of a possible future. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasuke Uchiha appeared with a bento box in his hand. "Hey, Tenten. I made this for you, since you went on yesterday rambling about how you could never manage to remember to bring a lunch to training."

Neji glared with intensity at the Uchiha, knowing that Sasuke was aware that Neji was watching, as well as Lee and Gai-sensei. "I'll stop by your apartment later around six. See you then." he smiled gently at Tenten and then dissapeared in smoke, leaving Tenten extremely red. She glanced down at her lunch, reading the label that said "For my special angel.".

Neji put his lunch down in front of him, closing the box. He snapped his chopsticks in half and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." he said plainly, stepping on his lunch as he walked down a random path. Tenten looked worriedly at Neji as he stormed off, but her rumbling stomach brought her mind back to the food on her lap. She figured she would talk to Neji after her meal.

* * *

Neji stomped his feet on the ground as he made his way deep into the forest. He sat down in front of a tree cross-legged and closed his eyes, seeing Tenten and Sasuke very happy together. "Rrrrgghh!!" He clenched his fists and opened his eyes, staring out into nature. '_Tenten...what do you see in him? Why won't you forgive me?' _he thought to himself, moving his gaze down to his hand. The one that he had bandaged himself. It wasn't done healing yet, but it was on it's way.

Neji was tired, it was obvious that he worked himself to hard, concentrating on both Tenten and his training. He closed his eyes and thought of good thoughts. Thoughts of himself and Tenten getting back together. Both of them being happy and spending time together having fun. Neji then found himself drifting into sleep, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Neji sat sleeping with his back against the tree, breathing lightly. Suddenly, he could feel a hand touching his cheek. "Neji..." a girls voice whispered. Neji opened his eyes slightly to see Tenten knealing in front of him, with her hand on his cheek. "Neji. I'm sorry." she said gently, staring into his lavendar eyes. '_What is Tenten doing??_' Neji thought to himself. Tenten brought her face in extremely close to his. "I love you, Neji. Not Sasuke." her hot breath on his face was driving him insane. "Now please, Neji, wake up."

"W-What?" Neji asked dumbly. "I said wake up." Tenten repeated, and then Neji awoke from his dream. He remained in the same spot he fell asleep in, but Tenten wasn't around. "What a dream..." he mumbled to himself, but then suddenly, he could hear footsteps advancing in his direction. "Neji! Where did you go??" a girl's voice yelled. Neji swiftly jumped up high into the tree and concealed his chakra.

Tenten wandered out into the part of the forest that he was in. "Neji?" Tenten said quietly. "Where have you gone? Are you really that angry?" Neji watched her look around for another minute. He didn't want to see Tenten so confused and sad, but he wasn't ready to face her. He wasn't ready to know that she would never be his. He saw Tenten sigh and then walk off in the direction of the training grounds.

He then jumped down to the ground. '_Tenten...what did you want to talk to me about?'_ he thought to himself as he sat down again. Neji then remembered what Sasuke had said. '_I'll stop by your apartment around six. See you then.'_ He said that, and Neji wasn't going to let them be alone together. "I'll get to her apartment before he does..." Neji mumbled, beginning to make his way back to the training grounds.

* * *

Around six o' clock, Neji Hyuuga sat on Tenten's front step, waiting for her to return home. '_She's not home yet? It's ten after six, and even the great Sasuke isn't here yet.'_ Neji thought to himself, his head resting in his hands palm. He looked down the road to see a figure coming his way. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "What a surprise, Hyuuga. What brings you to Tenten's front porch?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I just came here to kick your ass, since I knew you'd be here." Neji replied sharply, not letting his glare soften. "Oh, how humorous of you. You kicking my ass? I think you've got it backwards." Sasuke smirked and walked up the stairs of Tenten's apartment, knocking on the door. "She's not home." Neji pointed out. "I figured as much." Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to Neji. "It was either she was home or she wouldn't let you into her house."

Neji avoided making any further eye contact with Sasuke. "What does she see in you?" Neji mumbled. "What was that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke mumbled. "I said, what does she see in you?!" Neji yelled as he stood up, pulling Sasuke up with him. "Your a cold-hearted bastard who dumped that Haruno girl just to achieve power!!" He yelled angrily. Sasuke glared at Neji, not saying a word. "You think that you can steal Tenten away just so you can leave her!"

"Your the one that hurt her first!!" Sasuke countered, yelling just as loud. Neji froze in his place, realizing that he had hurt her first. With Kaori..."Still!! I still..." Neji trailed off, releasing Sasuke from his grip. "You still what? Love her? Is that it?" Sasuke taunted him. Neji was pissed off at the Uchiha. "Yes!! Okay, I still love Tenten!!"

"You do...?" a girl's voice said as she stood before the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Both of the boys looked over at the girl with double buns on her head. "T-Tenten..."Neji said, wondering if what he yelled out would affect their relationship. Sasuke dusted himself off. "Tenten, are you ready for dinner?" he asked. Neji remained blood red, looking directly at Tenten. "...Y-yes...I am..." Tenten blushed crimson and walked up to her front door, un-locking it and allowing herself and Sasuke to advance in.

Neji looked at her from outside. She looked back at him with saddened brown eyes. "Tenten..." Neji squeaked out, but Tenten closed the door, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Neji walked down Tenten's steps, not showing any of that Hyuuga pride. His shoulder's sagged, and now he could tell, he had lost Tenten to him.

* * *

Tenten had sunken to the floor by the door, tears streaming down her face. '_He still loves me...What do I do?! I can't choose between them!!' _Sasuke walked out from Tenten's kitchen only to see her crying. "Tenten!" He went to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Sasuke..." she mumbled from her position on the floor. "Yes, Tenten?" he asked softly. "I...I still love Neji..." a tear fell off of her cheek and onto Sasuke's hand that lie on hers.

"I...I see...Then you don't wish to remain with me any further..." he said. "I..." Tenten looked up at Sasuke, tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she smiled happily with her tear stained face. Sasuke turned pink, waiting for her answer. "I don't think I can choose right now, so please...can you please go?" she whispered lightly. "Sure. Anything for my little angel." he said as he lightly kissed her cheek. He then left her apartment, leaving her to herself. "Sasuke...Neji...please...forgive me for what I must do..." she cried to herself that night as she left her apartment around midnight.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter!! What is Tenten planning to do?! You can only find out in the next chapter, so please read and review and thanks for everything!! Sayonara!!**


	4. Dating Competition

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chaper 4: Dating Competition**_

Tenten slowly walked through the dark forest, her tears coming to an end. They left dry tear marks on her face, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. '_I can't come to any other conclusion than to move on. I'll leave the village tonight, and therefore, I won't have to choose between the two men that I love the most...'_ Tenten bit her lip lightly and made her way to the village gates. "I'll just start from scratch in a different village." she whispered to herself, whiping away the last of her tears.

A shadowy figure sat on a bench by the village gates. "Ah!" Tenten was startled to see someone out so late just doing nothing by the looks of it. But soon, she realized who that figure was. "N-Neji? Is that you?" Tenten asked timidly, trying not to break out crying again. "Hm? Oh, Tenten, it's you." Neji looked up at her for a minute, but then returned his gaze back to the ground. "What are you doing out so late?" he asked calmly.

"I was just..." Tenten began to say, but stopped. '_I can't tell him I was leaving. He would turn me in to Tsunade-sama.'_ "I was actually looking for you, Neji." Neji's eyes widened as he slowly looked up at Tenten. "You were?" She smiled gently and sat down next to Neji. '_I'll just wait till Neji leaves...and then I'll leave.'_

"So...why were you looking for me? Were you going to tell me you were gonna run off with Sasuke?" Neji glared at the ground. "N-no. No, I wasnt'. I was going to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Neji's glare softened and he looked up at her again. "You mean when..."

_.:Flashback:._

_"Your the one that hurt her first!!" Sasuke countered, yelling just as loud as Neji had. Neji froze in his place, realizing that he had hurt her first. With Kaori..."Still!! I still..." Neji trailed off, releasing Sasuke from his grip. "You still what? Love her? Is that it?" Sasuke taunted him. Neji was pissed off at the Uchiha. "Yes!! Okay, I still love Tenten!!"_

_"You do...?" a girl's voice said as she stood before the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Both of the boys looked over at the girl with double buns on her head. "T-Tenten..." Neji said, wondering if what he yelled out would affect their relationship. Sasuke dusted himself off. "Tenten, are you ready for dinner?" he asked. Neji remained blood red, looking directly at Tenten. "...Y-yes...I am..." Tenten blushed crimson and walked up to her front door, un-locking it and allowing herself and Sasuke to advance in, leaving Neji outside._

_.: End Flashback:._

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that before I left...I mean, uh, before I left for home." Tenten quickly tried to change what she said, but Neji realized her plan the moment those words escaped her mouth. "You were planning to leave the village, weren't you?!" Neji yelled at her, standing up and pulling her up with him. Tenten avoided making eye contact with him. "Yes, I was." she answered. "Why, Tenten?! What reason do you have for leaving the village??"

"Because, Neji!! I can't choose between you and Sasuke!!" Tenten yelled back at Neji, looking him directly in the eyes. Neji looked back at her, seeing tears in her eyes. "Neji, when you told me you loved me, I was so happy inside..." Tenten smiled up at him. "But then, I was already going out with Sasuke. I convinced myself that I no longer felt any feelings for you." Tenten averted her gaze to the stone tiled pathway. "Yet, I can't help myself but love you, Neji. You were my first love." Tears began to slowly drip down her cheeks.

"Tenten, I..." Neji didn't know what to say. He reached out his hand to her face and wiped away the tears. "If it makes you feel any better, I broke up with Kaori..." he tried to comfort her with something he knew she wanted. "You did? Why?" Tenten asked, tightly hugging Neji. "Because, Tenten. I love you and you alone. I explained that to her, and she understood. I don't care if you were dating Sasuke or not." Tenten smiled to herself, not letting Neji know. "Thank you, Neji."

They both stood tightly hugging each other under the moon-lit sky. The breeze gently blew Tenten's bangs over her eyes, but Neji moved them out of the way and noticed Tenten smiling. He smiled back. "So, are you still leaving the village?" he asked calmly, not letting his grip on her loosen. Tenten's mouth opened slightly, but then she closed it again. "I won't tell the hokage. Or anyone else. If leaving is what will make you happy, then I won't hold you back. I live for your happiness, Tenten."

'_You live for my happiness, Neji? That was kind of cheesy, but don't worry...I won't leave you.' _Neji's expression grew worried when he didn't hear Tenten reply to what he said. "Tenten?" He asked, and she gently pulled away from him. "Okay, Neji!" she said happily. "Since todays Sunday, starting tomorrow, you and Sasuke will be competing for my love!"

Neji's jaw dropped to the ground. "W-what? Competing for you? Tenten, are you sure you want to be won like a prize?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten smiled brightly. "Oh, I won't be won. Whoever I like better after the end of this week gets to be my boyfriend. It's the only conclusion I can think of better than leaving the village." Neji thought it over for a minute. "Alright, Tenten."

"Good. Tomorrow morning, you and Sasuke will wait outside my apartment, and then I will choose who I will be going with first and second." Tenten said as she gently grabbed onto Neji's hand. "See you then, 'kay?" she smiled at him and he smiled back. Tenten then began to walk back to her home, leaving Neji standing. Neji let out a sigh of relief. '_Well, I'm just glad she's not leaving...but seriously, Tenten? A dating competition?'_ Neji was never the competitive one when it came to dating, but he wasn't going to give Tenten up to that jerk Uchiha. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Neji smirked and walked off in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Neji Hyuuga sat half-asleep on Tenten's front porch. "Hey, Hyuuga. Wake up." a stern voice said. "Hm." Neji opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in front of him, his arms crossed. "What do you want, Uchiha? A new look, 'cause I'm giving them away for free." Sasuke smirked at Neji. "Haha, how funny. You joke around to much, Hyuuga." Sasuke looked up at Tenten's front door, and suddenly, it swung open. "Good morning, Neji and Sasuke."

"Ha, she said my name first." Neji mumbled to Sasuke. "Shut up." Sasuke mumbled back. Tenten was wearing a pink tank-top that showed her curves and pale pink shorts. Her hair was up in two pigtails instead of buns. "Okay, so today, you both will be taking me on two different dates. Wherever you want them to be, just as long as you think I'll like it." Both boys stood before Tenten, thinking of places where Tenten might like to go.

"Okay, so-!" Tenten's stomach rumbled loudly. She turned pink. "Well, I haven't had breakfast yet, so how about we all go together. Then, from there we can split up." Neji and Sasuke both nodded their heads together. "Alrighty, c'mon!" Tenten gently grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and Neji's hand, pulling them along to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Tenten exclaimed happily. She had taken Neji and Sasuke to a resturant that had great food and low prices. Tenten had ordered an omelet, two pancakes, and some green tea. They sat at a round table so that Neji and Sasuke wouldn't fight over who got to sit next to Tenten. "Yes, it does." Neji agreed. "Might I have some?" Sasuke asked. Neji then jabbed his foot into Sasuke. "What Sasuke?" Tenten asked, beginning to eat her food.

"Don't push it, Uchiha." Neji hissed at him. "Same goes for you, Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed back. "Here ya'll are!" A cheery girl in a worker's uniform said as she placed the rest of the food down in front of Neji and Sasuke. "If ya need anythin', just call, 'kay?" she smiled and made her way back to the kitchen.

Neji hadn't ordered anything to large. Just some tea and crackers. Sasuke had ordered some tea and dumplings. "Guys," Tenten whined out. "You make it look like I'm a pig. Look how much food I have." Neji and Sasuke didn't know what to do. "I'll take some." they both said in unison, holding out an empty plate. "No, you won't." They both said again, glaring at each other. "Yes I will." the argued in unision for a while, until Tenten was done eating.

"Alright, unison boys, I'm done." Tenten stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's get a move on, shall we?" she led the way, both prodigy's following her lead. After she paid the bill, all three of them stood outside the large clock in the middle of the park. "Whoever is not on the first date shall wait here until we return." Tenten stated, resting against the large clock. Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads. "So, who's first?" Sasuke asked. "Well, the one who get's to go first is..."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers for keeping this story going!! I will update the next chapter soon!! Who will be the first to go on the date?! Please read and review!! Thanks! :)**


	5. First Up, Neji Hyuuga

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chapter 5: First Up, Neji Hyuuga**_

"So, who's first?" Sasuke asked. "Well, the one who get's to go first is...Neji." Tenten smiled at Neji happily and took his hand. Neji grinned over at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back. "Well, then, Sasuke, you wait here till we return." Tenten smiled at him and stuck out her tounge, making him smile back. "Okay, then." Sasuke said, taking a seat on a bench. "Don't be to long, my little angel." Sasuke said, smiling seductively. Tenten giggled at him. "Oh, we won't, my little emo-!" Neji was cut off as Tenten pulled him along.

* * *

"Okay, Neji...your in charge. Where to?" she asked, looking around Konoha at the different shops. "Well, are you hungry yet?" he asked her. "Mmm, not really...hey, let's go shopping!" Tenten ran to one of her favorite clothing stores and began to search the shelves and racks. Neji watched from a distance, seeing Tenten try on shirts after shirts and many other clothes. '_She's so cute when she's happy like this.'_ Neji thought to himself.

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten called out to him. "Do you like this shirt better on me, or this shirt?" she asked, holding them both out in front of herself. '_How about no shirt?'_ Neji smirked to himself and then thought about which shirt would go better on her. There was a sunny orange shirt that hugged her curves. It ended a little bit above her belly button and it had strings dangling on the sides with little charms on them. The other shirt was a pink shirt that had two slits in each sleeve. On the shirt it had two red hearts with sparkly crystals in the middle.

"Well, how about I just get you both of them?" Neji suggested, getting out his wallet to check how much money he had broughten with him. Tenten's eyes grew wide and sparkly. "Really? Thank you so much, Neji!!" She latched onto his neck tightly. "Tenten--need air, Tenten-" Neji grabbed at the air rappidly, suffocating under Tenten's massive hugging strength. She then let him go, watching him flutter to the ground. "C'mon, let's go, Neji!" she pulled him to the cash register, where he bought her both shirts.

* * *

After Neji purchased both shirts, Tenten pulled him along to the pet shop, where little kitties were mewing from behind the glass windows. "Aww, that one's so cute!!" Tenten pointed down at this cute little orange kitten that had light orange fur and dark orange stripes going down it's back. Neji knew he was going to regret asking this, but he did anyway. "Do you want it?" he asked, but Tenten was already speeding down the road to the next shop.

"Wait for me, Tenten!" Neji called out, catching up with her. "C'mon, there is a place I want to see with you!" she smiled at him, making his heart pound and his face flush. Tenten led Neji to a part of the town where you could see the hills beyond Konoha and the setting sun. Other people were there too, mostly couples though. "Hahaha!" Tenten giggled as she ran to the edge of the cliff that was guarded with a rail.

Tenten's hair blew in the wind, revealing her chocolate eyes from under her bangs. The sun was slowly setting behind the trees in the far distance. It was beginning to get late, and Sasuke hasn't had his date yet. Speaking of which, what is Sasuke up to?

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bench, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Birds surrounded him, sitting on his shoulder and on his head and on his knees. '_Stupid birds...stupid Neji, taking Tenten away from me...'_ Sasuke thought to himself, and the bird on his head pecked at him. "Ooww!" Sasuke whined out, scaring away some of the birds. The one on his head still remained, though. "You better hurry back, Tenten..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

* * *

In the bright of the sun, Tenten looked so beautiful to Neji. He was about to say something to her, but his stomach beat him to it, growling loudly. Tenten looked back at him. "Well, looks like someones hungry!" she said as she walked up to him. "Want to get something to eat now?" she asked. "I know a great place that has really good food." Neji nodded his head and let Tenten lead him to the resturant or wherever she was taking him.

They arrived at this oriental styled food restuarant. "This place has great food, and it's not that expensive, either." Tenten stated proudly as she entered the restuarant. "Ah, Tenten-san! You return! How good it is to see you!" The woman behind the register called out. "Miwa-san!" Tenten ran up to her and gave her a hug. This woman was about a little shorter than Tenten. She had her hair pulled back in a bun and she had tiny glasses on her nose. She wore a black kimono with gold flowers designed in it.

"Please, please, call me Atsuko! Your like part of my family. No need for formal stuff." Atsuko smiled, bringing some wrinkles to her face. Neji stood behind them both, totally un-noticed. "Oh, my! I'm sorry! Tenten is this your boyfriend?" Atsuko asked, studying Neji. "Well, were on a date now, so it could go both ways." She smiled happily and grabbed onto Neji's arm. "I think he will end up being my boyfriend, though!"

"My, my, kids these days. How about I give you two lovebirds a nice little table by the window that lets you see out into the pond outback?" Atsuko asked them both. "Sure. Thank you, Atsuko." Neji bowed and then followed her and Tenten to their table. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes, but until then, make yourselves comfortable!" Atsuko then made her way off to the front desk, leaving Neji and Tenten by themselves.

"So, Neji...thanks for coming here with me." she said, finally calming down. "Oh, it was nothing. Your welcome." he replied to her, looking out of the window at the pond. A few duck were swimming in it. The pond had a fountain in the center, and grass lights spread around it lit up the night, making it a beautiful scene. A few moments later, Atsuko arrived again to take their order. Neji and Tenten ate and laughed and talked and enjoyed the rest of the night.

"Thanks again, Atsuko!" Tenten called to her as they left the restuarant. Neji and Tenten walked down the path towards the park where Sasuke was waiting. The moon was high up in the night sky, and surprisingly many people were still outside. Before they reached the park, Tenten stopped Neji by standing in front of him. "Neji, thank you so much for everything that you've given me tonight. These shirts are awsome, and the dinner was fantastic."

Neji blushed lightly. "Oh, your welcome. Anytime, 'kay?" he smiled at her. "Kay." Tenten said back, and then she pulled her lips up to his, gently kissing him again and again. She then pulled back, leaving Neji stunned. "There's your thank you gift, Neji." Neji brought his hand up to his lips, making sure that actually happened. "Oh, yea! I just remembered, we left Sasuke in the park!" Tenten cried out as she ran to the park, Neji on her tail.

* * *

Sasuke sat completely still, having only one bird remaining. The one on his head, of course. "Why, back so soon, you lovely couple?" he asked, standing up. "Because you took so incredibly long, I found a new date! This lovely pigeon! I believe her name was Betty?" he thought to himself. "I know your angry, Sasuke, but you'll get you date tomorrow. I'm tired now." Tenten rubbed her eyes and giggeled slightly. "Nice girlfriend, Uchiha." Neji smirked in dissapointment for his rival.

"Alright, Neji. Take me home, please. I don't want to get attacked and raped by some pervert on the streets." Tenten began to walk home, Neji following. _'Yea, that's right. Walk off and leave me here. Well, tomorrow, Tenten's gonna have the best day of her life and forget all about Hyuuga!'_ Sasuke thought to himself and walked home, Betty still on his head. "Oww, Betty, remove the claws! Remove the claws!"

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this next chapter!! I apologize it was so late but I had a hard time getting to a computer!! Anyways, thanks again and I'll post up the next chapter soon! ;)**


	6. Neji's Gone Crazy

**Uncertain Love**

**By ArcticFox21  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Uncertain Love**_

_**Chapter 6: Neji's Gone Crazy**_

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The sun rose high up in the sky and residents began to wake up and go out to town. Tenten, however, was still fast asleep, even though today was the scheduled day for her to go on a date with Sasuke. She lie on her back in her bed, sprawled out. The blankets were on the floor along with her pillow. Her button up top was becoming un-buttoned everytime she moved, and her hair was falling out of their buns.

'Knock! Knock!' was heard at her front door. "Nnnn, go away...." she mumbled to herself and rolled over, facing her bedroom door. "Tenten, it's Neji. Open the door." Neji's firm voice said from the behind her front door. Tenten stayed completely still for a moment, then called out "The key is under the mat!". She heard the door click and open, and then footsteps were heard advancing to her room.

"Tenten, what are you still doing in bed?" Neji looked at her as he entered her bedroom, and then realized her pajama top was open. He spun around quickly, leaning against the door frame. He was blushing deeply, and Tenten then realized that her top was open, and therefore, blushed as well. "Uhhh, sorry about that." she said, buttoning her shirt up. "Now, what are you doing over here so early?" she asked. "Tenten, it's almost ten and you still have that 'date' with Uchiha." Neji pulled out the chair from Tenten's desk and sat in it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh yeah.....well, get out so I can get ready, then." she yawned and got out of her bed, searching for an outfit to wear. Neji got up and went out into her living room and sat on her couch, meditating. '_Alright, now I must fight the urge to peep using my byakugan...'_ he thought to himself, imagining Tenten taking off her pajamas. He was finding it rather hard to not peep, so he turned around on the couch and sat facing the wall. _' Your a Hyuuga, damnit, Neji! No peeping! Ever!'_.

Then he lightly chuckled to himself. "Hehehe, me peeping in Tenten's room....yea right..." he mumbled. Then a couple minutes later, Neji found himself with his face pressed up against her bedroom door, his eyes bolted shut. '_Damnit...I've come this far, but I still must not look!'_. Suddenly though, in a single sweep, Tenten's door opened and there stood a confused teenager, possibly wondering if her teammate forgot to take some important pills this morning. Neji fell to the floor with a 'THUD!'.

Neji lie bunched up on the floor at Tenten's feet, his face deep red. "Hi, are you ready now?" he mumbled, beginning to get up. "Well, I would be....." she replied, surprising Neji. "Well, what else is there to do before you leave?" he asked, scanning his mind over for the many possible answers she could reply, but in his mind, he had no idea that it turned out to be that one.

Tenten swiftly knocked Neji back to the floor, sitting ontop of his chest. She had a handful of his shirt in her strong grip, and a playfull smirk crossed her face. Slowly, she lowered her face to his ear, whispering seductively. "Don't think that because I'm going on a date with Sasuke that I'll leave you...". And as she finished that sentence, much to her surprise, Neji had her lips captured by his, flipping over there position so Tenten was on the bottom.

He then smirked back at her, gently swaying back and forth on top of her hips. "You better not." he hissed, kissing her again and again. "Okay, we better get going before Uchiha starts throwing his hissy fit." Neji said as he got up off of Tenten, laughing a little. Tenten watched him carefully, noticing that he has began to laugh alot more often. He reached out his arm to her, nothing more but a blessing from the Gods.

His face radiated with happiness as he grinned. Tenten placed her hand in his own and stood up, feeling her legs become wobbly. Had she caused Neji to become such a happy person from that stoic, un-friendly guy he used to be? Her face flushed as her feelings flooded into her mind, a feeling of realization coming to thought. This feeling was to be like that of no other.....she was sure of it now.....

"Tenten....are you sure your ready to go?" he asked once again, snapping Tenten out of her little daydream. "Huh? Oh, yea, I'm ready to go..." she said as she made her way to the front door. "Okay, then, let's go." he opened the front door for her, following her out and locking the door.

.:_IN THE VILLAGE CENTER:._

Sasuke sat still as a stone in the village center, where people passed through and girls swooned over his hotness. He had been sitting there for at least half an hour, and the swooning girls had probably been awaiting his arrival, sleeping outside in tents while weilding 'SASUKE' signs. Sasuke simply ignored them, waiting for "his" Tenten to arrive.

Today, Sasuke had something special planned for Tenten, once he got rid of that Hyuuga. He slid his hand into his pocket, touching a thin glass tube containing some sort of chemical liquid. '_Tenten.....you better hurry up, because I have something very special for you.....one sip of this and you'll fall head over heels in love with me...'_ he grinned to himself, and then he heard the girls near the tents sigh and giggle. Feeling somewhat disturbed, he got up and walked over to the lake where children and there parents were fishing quietly.

Sasuke kept his eyes glued to the road ahead of him, where Tenten would soon be coming down, being that her home is in that direction. Suddenly, though, he felt something pulling at his head. He jerked his head around to come face to face with a little toddler girl. Oh, so now even baby girls are attracted to Sasuke. That's just to much.

"W-where did you come from? Where are your parents, and why aren't they watching you?" he asked stupidly, as if expecting a serious answer. "Hiiii!!" the child cried out, hugging Sasuke while giggling. "Aaauuugggh!" Sasuke was caught up in this child's unusually strong grip. "Crushing......my......lungs....." he choked out, reaching for the child. He felt something slip from his pocket, but assuming that any second now his lungs could be crushed, he paid no mind to whatever it had been.

He stood up, the child hanging from his neck, and he jogged around the lake, asking adults and elders if they knew where this demon child came from. Tenten and Neji then made their appearance, standing on the side of the lake where Sasuke used to be sitting. "Hey! Isn't that Uchiha?" Neji asked, peering over the lake to wear Sasuke was locked in the vice-grip of that toddler. Neji then collapsed on the ground in tears, choking on his laughter.

Tenten was about to start laughing as well, but something shiny on the ground caught her eye. "Hmmm?" she crouched down to further observe this object. It was a thin glass tube with some clear liquid in it. The bottle was labeled, "WATER", across the top. "Water?" she questioned the bottle, turning it over. Tenten opened the bottle and smelled it. It smelled just like regular water, whatever water smelled like.

She then gazed back over at the gasping-for-air Neji, on the ground still cracking up as he watched Sasuke being strangled to death by a child. "Neji, drink this and get yourself in shape." she then began to pour the liquid into Neji's wide open mouth. "I'm gonna go help Sasuke." and with that, Tenten had gone over to help Sasuke, who had turned blue.

Neji, on the other hand, had gone silent, not moving in the least. His eyes went from a rigid lavendar to a milky white color, and he twitched from time to time. As if on cue, he sat up, staring directly over to where Sasuke and Tenten were. His lips parted slightly, as he attempted to say something completely insane. "Sa.....su....ke..." he said each part of his name carefully, and then he stood up.

"Ouch! Carefull, that hurts!" Sasuke cried out as Tenten removed the vicious child from Sasuke's neck. "There you go, now hurry back home!" Tenten smiled to the little girl and placed her down, watching as she ran off into the distance. Sasuke sighed and leaned against Tenten lightly. "Well, that's one obstacle course down...." he was just about to sit down when he saw something coming towards him. Something.....something was coming!!!

"SAAAAASUUUUKEEE!!!" yelled the voice of the only Hyuuga prodigy in the village, none other than Neji. Sasuke turned pale as a ghost. "Oh. My. God." he said quietly. Tenten stood there smiling happily. "Well, I see that the bottle labeled 'WATER' that I gave Neji just minutes ago was actually something that would make him go psycho on me." she then stood a few couple feet back, watching as Sasuke got up in slow motion.

And in slow motion, he screamed out loud.

And in slow motion, he began to run.

And in slow motion, Neji glomped him and knocked him over.

And in slow motion, Sasuke let out a long string of curses.

"Aaauughh! Damnit, Neji, get the hell off of me!" Sasuke yelled, highly upset, his face red. Neji was purring, yes, PURRING, as he cuddled up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love Sasuke!" he cheered out loud. Sasuke then realized that Tenten was watching happily from across the field. "Tenten! Don't just sit there!!! Help me!!" he called out, clawing at the ground.

Tenten realized Sasuke's call for help, and instantly she whipped out a long, bloody pipe. She walked over to Sasuke and Neji cautiously, swinging the pipe 'round and 'round. "Nejiiiii..." she sung out, swinging the pipe by his face like a baseball bat. Still he clung to Sasuke, choking him like the demon child had. Tenten sighed and put the pipe down, obviously feeling defeat over her partner.

"Well, I'm out of ideas...." she then sat back down next to Sasuke. "We need to think of something quick!!" Sasuke complained loudly, as Neji tightened his grip on Sasuke.

_**To be continued....**_

**A/N: Please forgive me, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!!! I will so try not to do that again, I just had some serious writers block and other crap like that but I will update soon!!! I promise!! and please RxR!!! :p**


	7. Sasuke's Date, Then The Betrayal

**_Uncertain Love_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any anime/manga show....yet._**

**_**Please forgive me, I apologize for being entirely to late with updating!! x( I bet everybody's already forgotton what happened, but please, re-read them and review and I will try harder to be on time with my updates!_**

**_Chapter 7: Sasuke's Date, Then The Betrayel_**

***One Week After The Neji Incident***

Tenten sighed as she ran her hairbrush through her hair. She gazed into her mirror, watching as her hair sparkled in the light coming from the sun. Today would be her re-scheduled date with Sasuke, only because Neji had ruined her last chance. She placed her brush down and stood up, running her hands down her brown chinese style shirt, taking out the rinkles. Then, she did the same for her black skirt that had white shuriken decorating both sides.

"Hmmmmmm..."

Tenten remembered that horribly weird day, when Neji had accidently taken a love potion that supposedly Sasuke made for her. After that, she ended up dragging Neji back to the Hyuuga property, where they had tranquilized him and locked him in his room. He's been in there for a week now, and today happens to be the day that Tenten scheduled her date with Sasuke.

"There! All ready!" she said happily, grabbing her apartment keys and leaving the safety of her house.

She skipped happily down to the center of Konoha, where Sasuke had told her to meet up with him. The day was absolutely gorgeous. There was a resonable amount of clouds in the sky, and the sun was at it's brightest. Birds sang and flew in the gentle breeze, and there were many Konoha residents out and about, shopping and talking about the latest gossip.

And, amongst all those people, one person in particular stood out the most. Had it been his spiky, navy blue hair that made him stand out from other people? Or was it the way that his dark clothes stood out in the mob of people walking back and forth? Tenten could immediatly tell where Sasuke was, and she ran over to him and captured him in a big bear hug.

"Saaaaaaaasuke!!" she sang out merrily, rubbing her cheek against his, drawing a blush from his own.

"Hey, Tenten." he replied, blushing twice as much because people were staring.

After what seemed like infinity Tenten finally released Sasuke from her breath-strangling grasp, leaving him gasping for air.

"So, are you ready for our date?" he asked, snaking his finger's through his. "Now that Hyuuga is out of the way."

"Yea, and Neji will be out soon, so just be ready. He will probably want to kick your ass." she warned, giggling a tiny bit.

"Hmph! Sure he will..." Sasuke answered, scuffing his feet as they began to walk along.

Thus, there journey through Konoha began. Tenten and Sasuke happily visited shop after shop, cafe after cafe, just so they could spend time together. Suddenly, Tenten saw a shop that interested her greatly. It was a weapon shop, and sitting right in the window was a beautiful golden sword, sheath and all.

"Awwww, how cute!" she cried out as she ran up to the window, pressing her hands up against it.

Sasuke stood behind her, and he couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

"Sasuke, look! Isn't this amazing?!" She said to him, getting ready to turn around when suddenly he was less than an inch away from her.

Her heart began to beat wildly, and a dark pink blush spread across her face. Sasuke had snuck up behind her, only standing about an inch away from her. His hand was gently placed over hers, and his cool palms spread shivers down her spine. Slowly but seductively, he lowered his head to her ear, rubbing it with his nose. Tenten's legs began to shake a little, and her face grew darker by the second.

"S-S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" she stuttered out, feeling his hot breath on her ear.

Sasuke meerly smirked at her question, drawing his left hand around her waist.

"And in public, no less..." she mumbled to herself, but Sasuke only seemed to enjoy it more now that she pointed it out.

Then, Sasuke moved his lips onto her ear, nibbling slightly.

"Do you want it?" he whispered hotly into her ear, making her whimper.

Her legs shook greatly now, and just to get him a little further away from him, she answered a tiny "yes".

However, her plan back-fired, because Sasuke took that moment to close the remaining space between themselves. Not even the thinnist magazine could fit between them. Just then, some people could be heard 'hooting' and 'cheering us on' as they stood behind us with bloody noses. Sasuke took care of that though, giving them an evil glare.

"Eep!" they all froze in their spots, and then they all scattered, not looking back even once.

"Nosey idiots..." Sasuke mumbled, backing away from Tenten.

She just stood there, trying to regain her breath, or whatever she had left of it. Her hand flew up to her chest, and she heaved in a long, relieved sigh.

"N-Nah, it's okay. Y-You don't have to buy me that sword." she re-assured him, waving her hands frantically in front of herself.

He smiled an angelic smile in return, making her blush return.

"As you wish, my little angel." he grabbed onto her hand again, pulling her along with him as he led her down to the park.

They laughed happily, taking turns pushing each other on the swings. Sasuke took advantage of this moment and each time he pushed her he grabbed onto her waist, tickling her a tiny bit each time.

"Hahaha, okay Sasuke! Your turn, your turn!" she said, pulling herself to a halt by digging her ninja sandles into the ground.

She got up, allowing Sasuke to sit down.

"And now, I want to sit on your lap!" she sang out, gladly taking her spot on Sasuke's lap.

His face turned pink, but he allowed her to remain on his lap as they swayed gently back and forth. Soon, the sun began to set, and night fell in quickly, aided with the light from the cresent moon. Tenten sucked in a large breath of fresh air, and then she stood up, facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

She brought her face in closer to his, their noses barely touching. She had cleverly waited until everyone had left the park, so they would have it all to themselves. His hand gently slid down her neck, down her arm, and then finding a resting spot on her waist. She ran her skinny, pale fingers through his soft, cotton-like jet blue hair, smiling at the feel.

"Tenten..."

Instantly, his lips found hers, gently moving them in a rythemic pattern. She was a little surprised at his sudden action, but she regained herself, ready for the battle. His kisses began gentle and soft, and then they became more impatient and wanting. He kissed her roughly, pulling her as close as he could to himself.

She answered his calls for her, completely forgetting who she was or where she was. Nothing mattered more to her than recieving love from the boy that cared for her...from the boy that would risk his life to save her. But then again, who was that other person that would do the exact same thing? Her mind spiraled, but she continued to kiss Sasuke, because he was like her favorite drug. She wasn't sure if she loved him more than that other person, and now her kisses to Sasuke would mean nothing.

"S-Sa----" she tried to speak between Sasuke's constant heavenly kisses. "S-Sasuke--"

His eyes opened slightly, gazing into her's that were pleading for a break. He closed his eyes again, and then slowly pulled his face away from hers.

"Yes, my angel?" he asked in his velvety-smooth voice that even the greatest set of harps couldn't compare to.

She was about to say something when suddenly a noise startled both of them, causing Sasuke to spring up in front of Tenten.

"What. The. Hell." an angry voice choked out, sounding angrier by the minute.

A tall, human figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees, into the pale light of the moon.

His face revealed hurt, and his eyebrows were closely pulled together in an upset way. His arms dangled lifelessly at his sides, and his knees shook slightly. Pieces of his long, brown hair were fallen across his extremely pale, smooth skin. He was breathing heavily, like he had sprinted over to this park....for _her._

"Tenten?" his voice came out cracked and pathetic, like he was getting ready to break down into tears.

At that moment, Tenten's heart shattered into a million pieces, and she remembered just who it was that she truly loved. Or thought she loved. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she blinked it away quickly.

"N-.....N-Neji, I...." she mouthed to him, but he just quickly averted his gaze away from her and down at the dirt.

He refused to look her in the eyes after seeing that. Instead, he harbored hate.

For Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neji, please...why won't you look at me?" she squeaked out, barely managing to be heard.

Then, she swiftly ran forward to Neji, more tears running down her face. But instantly, she was stopped by his strong grasp at both of her shoulders, holding her as far away from him as he could. Sasuke stood silently behind them, trying to understand what Tenten was going through. Two hot guys, fighting for her love....how could she possibly choose between the two people that would give anything for her?

"Neji?" she slurred his name as she spoke, because more tears flowed freely now, dripping into her mouth.

He looked at her for a second with the eyes of an abandoned puppy, and then he looked away from her, taking his arms off of her shoulders.

"Listen," he began speaking, still not looking at her.

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the ground, waiting for the Hyuuga to say whatever he had to say to Tenten.

Tenten's eyes were wide and wet with tears as she listened to his god-like voice.

"Be happy, Tenten. Live your life how you want, and just be happy."

His face was covered over in the shadows now as he retreated back the same way he came. However, when he said that, he sounded as though he was crying. He sounded as though he was truly hurt again in his life.

"N-N-N---!" she tried to speak his name, but it wouldn't leave her lips.

She tried even harder to call out to him, but he wouldn't stop getting further and further from her, more and more distant in her memories.

Eventually, she collapsed, crying out desperetaly into the night for him to come back. Sasuke could only watch her from a distance, understanding now how she truly felt. He knew that she couldn't be away from him, and that he was what kept her going her entire life, from when she lost her parents up to the moment when they started feeling love towards each other.

"N-Neji!!!"

Her tears wouldn't stop flowing, but she wouldn't stop them now...not when it hurt this much.

"Please...wait for me."

Her right hand reached up out in front of her, as if she expected Neji to gently grasp hold of it, wearing his embarrased face.

"Please.....come.....back...."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N: Ahhh, I am so sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years!!! I just was really busy with school, and sports, and getting ready for high school, and all that crap!! Please, please, please forgive me! x( I promise now that I will update on time! Please read and review, and tell me if you want more!! Please RxR! :)**


	8. Before The Dawn, I'll Be

**_Uncertain Love_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm pretty sure we all know this._**

**_~Okay, well I'd like to ask for forgiveness because it's been a year and one month since I updated.....sorry! I really wanted to keep writing, but I have this habit of leaving stories unfinished and then working on new ones, which I am currently doing now. Please, keep cheering me on and keep pushing me to finish my stories, and I promise that one day, I will. If you notice, I am trying to make the story a little more serious and less OOC._**

_**Chapter 8: Before The Dawn, I'll be...**_

Hearts fell heavy in her atmosphere, draging down everything around her. It was still dark outside, the dawn just starting to rise, but inside her home was cold, dark, and lifeless. There were a few potted plants that sat, perched on the ground by the sliding glass doors that were covered over by thick shades. The plants were wilted because they were deprived of sunlight. There were as much dirty clothes piled up on the floor as there was dirty dishes in the sink.

Her house was slowly rotting, just as much as her heart.

It was to be expected though; she hadn't stepped foot outside for three days, ever since that horrid trip to the park. That night had torn her heart down the middle and thrown each half at the two men that stood beside her. She had screamed and yelled and cried, but that hadn't been enough to convince either of them that she only loved one of them. Bets had been made to decide whom would take this beautiful kunoichi's love, but the outcomes had been far from what was expected.

Eyes full of sadness and sorrow reluctantly gazed out at the wall. The other features of her face were being hidden by the thin comforter that she had drawn all the way up to her cheeks.

'_My heart....it hurts....'_

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut, rolling over onto her stomach so her face lie in her pillow. A few muffled screams and cries could be heard as she threw her mini tantrum, and then, she rolled back over, revealing red eyes. She grumbled as she tossed her feet over the side of the bed, forcing herself to get up.

Her legs hurt and stung because she had been sleeping so long. The floorboards creeked as she made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door softly, and then began to run the hot water. A soft white towel and a wash cloth were placed on the toilet as she prepared her shower. Tenten stood near the mirror, glaring at herself. She yanked down her hair, pulling out a few strands, and she threw them to the ground.

"Nnnnggghh!!!" she clenched her jaw as she tightened her hands around her head.

She slamed back into the wall, the impact shaking the pictures that were hung. Gravity and the heavy burden on her heart pulled her down to the cold, foggy floor. She ripped her shirt off and threw it at the door, as well as her pants. Sitting there in only her under-garments, she shook violently.

"Why?! Why do I always...." she yelled to the bathroom, hearing her echo yell back at her. "Hurt the ones I love?"

Her hands fell from the soft locks of her hair to the floor, resting on the soft tile.

Water from the bathtub began nearing the top, threatening to spill over.

Tenten remained still, her hands, her legs, her body...all trembling.

And she reached up for the razor blade that she kept upon the lid of the toilet for when she shaved. She reached up for it almost unconsciously, her fingers gliding over the wavy handle.

"Maybe...there would be no more pain...everyone would be happy...if I was erased from their lives."

The silver blades of the razor hovered over the fair skin of her wrist.

_'This must be depression...this pain is so...unreal...'_

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked in air, shaking so much that she thought she might miss her wrist. Her eyes tightened into tiny slits, holding back the tears that wanted to taste the air.

Boiling hot water poured out from over the rim of the bathtub, spilling out over the floor.

So much fog had gathered in the bathroom that it looked as though a fog machine had been turned on and forgetten.

The sharp blades kissed her skin, resting on the thin first layer that the razor thirsted to cut open.

"Nnggh!" she whimpered, applying pressure.

So close...

So close.

* * *

'_Knock! Knock!'_

Sasuke Uchiha stood outside of Tenten's apartment, weilding a large bag with breads and fruits in it. He figured that he was the last person that Tenten wanted to see, but he couldn't help but notice that she had locked herself up.

_'And if Hyuuga isn't going to help her, then why shouldn't I?'_

Sasuke stood tall, wearing a black no-sleeved sweater with the Uchiwa on the back, and tight black jeans. His taste in clothes had changed after he met Tenten, mainly because she called what he was wearing before shabby and tacky.

"He he..." he smiled to himself as he remembered the memories of shopping with her.

_"Sasuke-kun! Come on, you need to tell me what you like to wear, or I'll choose for you!"_

Her voice sang sweetly through his mind, teasing him with sounds he knew he couldn't hold onto forever.

He knocked again, becoming slightly annoyed that she had gone this extreme just to get away from Hyuuga. His expression grew angry as he thought about how he would go 'visit' Hyuuga later, and inform him on how Tenten is doing.

"Tenten? I'm coming in."

Sasuke knew that Tenten always kept the door to her house un-locked when she was home, because she had traps set up around the house that would instantly catch any theives. But Sasuke knew exactly how to dodge each hidden trap. He knew where they were hidden, how they were layed out, and what types of poisons would hit you if you were caught.

The Uchiha smoothly maneuvered himself into her living room, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes and left them at the door. His heart skipped slightly as he took in how terrible her apartment looked. Nothing had been touched or cleaned in days, because thin layers of dust had accumulated on everything. It was like a run-down, abandoned home that you would normally see in the middle of deep forests.

"Hey, Tenten? It's me, Sasuke." he called out to her bedroom.

The atmosphere was thick, giving him an terrible feeling of sorrow. He placed the bag on the small table and advanced to Tenten's room, standing before the closed door.

He knocked once...twice....three times....

Something wasn't right. Small apartments aren't this hard to handle, especially if you were living on your own.

_'Is she...'_

Sasuke pushed her bedroom door ajar, peering in to see if he could catch glimpse of her. His dark eyes were met with no sign of Tenten, but instead with the stifling darkness. He walked over to the windows, opening the blinds and letting in the rising sun. At that moment he could hear water running, heavily.

".........."

He turned around slowly and inspected her bed. She wasn't there, so obviously the only place she could be was the bathroom. If the water didn't sound so violent, he wouldn't need to get as worked up as he was.

His breathing sped up as he dashed for the bathroom door. Hot water soaked his socks as he stood in a huge puddle that pulled out from under the door.

"What the he-?" he bent down and stuck his fingers in the liquid, bringing it up to his face.

A deep red was spread across his fingers, dripping down to the palm of his hand.

"...no..."

Sasuke clenched his fists and threw himself into the bathroom door.

"NO!!!"

The door flew open, and she looked up at him in shock.

He stared back at her, just as surprised.

Blood was everywhere, dripping down her wrists and mixing with the blood. She had cut open her wrist.

And then she let out a chilling scream, a scream that Sasuke would surely never forget.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

Neji stared up at the sky from the porch of the Hyuuga Household, watching the sun as it rose high in the orange-red sky. A few birds flew overhead, looking slightly scared. They called out and flew rapidly, as if trying to escape something that frightened them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about _her._

'_What am I thinking about her for? It won't do me any good...remaining in the past like this.'_

She had been the only person on his mind for the few days that they had been apart. He wondered how she was, and if she would ever talk to him again.

Then he frowned again.

'_She doesn't want me anymore...she has Uchiha. I guess this is what I get, since I cheated on her first.'_

Still, he didn't want this to completely ruin their relationship, even if it meant they could only be distant friends. He still loved her with all his heart, though he wouldn't ever let that emotion show in public. His love was like a subliminal message; in order to discover it, you have to look deep within the meanings of his life, soul, and heart.

The wind blew gently, picking up thin pieces of Neji's hair and pulling them across his forehead. He sighed again, as he had been doing quite alot, and he stood up. His hair was released from its tie as he re-did his long brown hair.

And then, he turned for the main gate.

And he left for Tenten's house.

* * *

The time was now 8:00 A.M.

Neji turned the corner, walking at a decent pace, as if he didn't want to seem excited that he would see Tenten again after their days of separation.

_'What should I say to her? Should I apologize?'_

Up ahead, a large group of ninja police were gathered around a small apartment. Yellow tape had surrounded the sidewalk near this house, keeping citizens from walking on the sidewalk. They walked in and out of the house, jotting down notes on a small memopad.

As Neji got closer to the barricaded apartment, he could tell exactly who's home they were at.

"No. Tenten!" he ran over to the cops, trying to push through them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Can't you see the yellow tape? Stay back!" an older cop yelled at him.

"This is Tenten's house! Let me in! What happened to her?!"

The cop only stared at Neji like he was confused.

"You know the Miss that lived here?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing! You think I would be yelling like this if I didn't know who lived here!" Neji's loud voice was waking up other citizens, causing them to peer out of their windows and front doors.

Suddenly another cop came out from her house, looking as though he was bearing bad news.

"Well, the liquid substance that was on the ground was definently her blood. If I may --!!"

Neji launched himself forward, grabbing onto the collar of the cop's shirt.

"What do you mean 'her blood'?!?" he shouted angrily, his eyes only showing hurt and confusion.

"Hey!"

In a mere second, the other cops had Neji restrained tightly, pulling him off of the other cop. Neji pulled and struggled to get free from them, but it was to no avail. Neji watched as the cop pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs, as if he was really going to get them on him.

"PLEASE! Please...."

Neji stopped fighting, letting himself go limp in their arms. He never, _never,_ begged anyone for anything. But now was not the time for such a thing.

"What happened...to Tenten?" he spoke quietly, trying to hold in his anger.

The cops stared back at him, and then they nodded, releasing Neji from their grasp.

"Well, it seems that she might have been attacked by someone." the taller cop spoke, looking Neji directly in the eyes.

Pale white drove throughout Neji's entire body, drawing him stiff.

"She had cuts on her arms, and her blood was all over the floor of the bathroom. The bathtub was also running extremely hot water that had poured out over the floor. Tenten had been sitting in that water for at least half an hour, judging by the burn marks on her legs."

He trembled.

This was something he never thought would happen to the person he cared about the most. He didn't know how to react after hearing such news. Perhaps getting angry at everyone and everything would settle this.

No. He had to find who did this to her.

Now.

"Who?" he choked out.

"Excuse me?"

"Who the hell did this to her?!?"

"Well, we do have fingerprints that were left on the open doors to her room and the bathroom."

Neji listened for whoever's name he would soon here. And after he knew who it was, he would hunt them down and rip them to shreads.

"The fingerprints belonged to..."

This day, this was the absolute worst day that ever happened to Neji. Time seemed to freeze over, heaven and hell seemed to freeze over. This wait was painful, gut-wrenching. The feeling of regret and guilt were dominant, and all feelings of happiness and laughter were washed away.

In the distance, as the sun rose above gray clouds, the birds were no longer flying.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N: Okay, where do I begin? I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR!!!!!! I had to deal with a case of writers block, and then I had to go back to school! Homework, my personal life, and blah blah blah. Sorry, I know excuses are of no worth to all of my dedicated fans!!**

**Please forgive me! I swear from this day on that I will continue to update, at least monthly!!!**

**Please R and R, and please forgive me ;p**


End file.
